politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monarchy of Bellatulus
History The Monarchy of Bellatulus was established by Regina Lyre during the $yndicate-Alpha War on May 26th, 2004. The country began as a colony underneath King Augustus the Great who soon placed the fledgling protectorate underneath his direct economic and political control. King Augustus was a great man to his people, the New Romans, but failed to extend his kindness to the colonists who he believed to be savages after being exposed to the barbaric lands of Bellatulus. The colony was named after King Augustus' daughter, Aurelia, after the Latin word "sweet". Upon King Augustus' death, civil unrest followed as fighting between Loyalists, wanted to stay underneath the monarchy's control with Queen Aurelia, and Nationalists, who were led by Gaius Maximus, that wished to separate from the state. The Civil War of 1952 resulted in the loss of thousands of lives but, due to a mixture of Queen Aurelia's funding of the Loyalists, the Black Wheat Famine, and a growing wish to end the violence of brother against brother, the Nationalists had lost the war. Gaius Maximus was publicly executed through tar-and-feather while Nationalist supporters lost their livelihoods and faced intense discrimination and violence. This paved the way to the Maximus Revolution where Gaius' child, Octavian Maximus, rallied the people of Bellatulus to launch yet another failed rebellion. The term 'Maxim' is a byword that describes a rebellious child or a person who frequently argues and disagrees. Finally, the last and successful Civil War began on December 30th, 2003, where Alfred III, a foreigner who led the Centurion Army, staged a coup d'etat on the newly crowned, 17 year-old, King Marcus. The sudden surge of anti-government opinion and Alfred III's positive reputation led to an overnight victory but, upon his coronation as the new King, he was assassinated. For three months, known as Cirque du Morte, or Death's Circus, hundreds of thousands of civilians died from riots, power vacuums, and quickly growing criminal enterprises. Gambling, prostitution, and murder became the norm. Jaywalking was legal. Even today, the remnants of the Red Light District filled with human trafficking, drug dealing, and illegal operations have a heavy impact on the city of Cannoli. These months of pure terror led the populace to become desperate for a new leader, soon listening the words to a high-school dropout and radio show announcer, Margaret Clementine (now known by her alias as Lyre). Her voice promised peace and she preached the need of a new, capable leader who gave not only discipline, but justice, bread, and safety. Her ideas, however, were radical. She openly spoke of the superiority of the Bellatulian race and the responsibility of Bellatulus to invade foreign nations and teach them civility. The people, however, soon grew dazzled by her views and soon elected to announce her as nobility on May 25th, 2004. This became official on May 26th, 2004, as the Regina Lyre ordered the Grand Genocide Plan upon joining the Black Knights alliance. The nation is currently building its military and invading foreign soil to wipe out the entirety of Orbis. Category:Underconstruction Pages